


Twist And Shout

by deVien



Series: deVien's OBEYMEmber writings [19]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Family Game Night, Games, OBEYMEmber, Other, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deVien/pseuds/deVien
Summary: OBEYMEmber Day 19 - GamesYou should’ve known that this would be chaos.[...]Well no one, other than perhaps Lucifer, could say that it wasn’t amusing. Somehow you had persuaded Satan, Asmo, Levi and Mammon to the [Twister] mat...and it was going horrifically. Or maybe amazingly, depending on how you looked at it.
Series: deVien's OBEYMEmber writings [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995865
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54
Collections: deVien's OBEYMEmber





	Twist And Shout

**Author's Note:**

> OBEYMEmber Day 19 - Games
> 
> Another short one, friends! (Sorry - the day ran away from me and I'm up at 5AM tomorrow for work. Ew. There should only be one 5 o'clock in a day!)
> 
> I just love the absolute madness that these brothers are. 
> 
> If you'd like to offer some support or simply yell at/with me outside of AO3, please feel free to have a little look at my carrd:  
> https://devien.carrd.co/
> 
> Gender neutral reader insert, as per the norm. Hope you enjoy!

You should’ve known that this would be chaos.  
  
On your last trip to the human world since moving to the Devildom as a permanent resident, you had grabbed a few games that you thought might be of interest to your demons. For whatever reason, Twister had been among the boxes that you’d picked up.  
  
You should’ve known better.  
  
Well no one, other than perhaps Lucifer, could say that it wasn’t amusing. Somehow you had persuaded Satan, Asmo, Levi and Mammon to the mat...and it was going horrifically. Or maybe amazingly, depending on how you looked at it.  
  
The four of them were woven together and Mammon had started hollering only a few moves in. Leviathan appeared to decide that his tail could be used as a limb (apparently to limit his physical contact) and was adamantly aruguing that it wasn’t _his_ fault that Mammon didn’t have a tail to use! Satan was agreeing that it was simply an advantage that Mammon would have to deal with, until Asmo started whining as well.  
  
You could see that Levi was genuinely starting to get frustrated. So you passed the spinner to Lucifer, who appeared to be massively underwhelmed with the honour that you had bestowed on him, to allow you to physically participate and regulate happenings. The ground rules were laid out once again (“No tails, Satan!”) before taking the first placements. 

There was only marginally less yelling from Mammon the second time around, but you were certain that everyone had a much better time...even Lucifer was smirking, but that may have been due to the uncomfortable look on Satan’s face due to the compromising position that he was tangled up in with Asmodeus, who looked pleased as punch about the whole scenario.  
  
After a few more rounds, you did try to sit with Beel on the couch to watch and have some snacks...but you had another fight to break up.  
  
Couldn’t the household ever have just one night of wholesome fun? 


End file.
